Resurrected Roses and Reginited Flames
by The Winged Merchant
Summary: What if during the fall of Beacon, Ruby and Yang fell and were given a second chance. They were restored in the Underground and now only have one week to change their fates alongside the fates of millions. Join them in their quest to save the world they once called home and their past selves from themselves. Spoilers for RWBY Volume 3 and Undertale. (OP Yang, OP Ruby, & OP Summer)
1. Prologue: Red Like Roses (Updated)

**So this idea** **came to me one day and I'm surprised nobody else thought of this. Only one piece of art. The closest I found was a fic called _"Kids like you shouldn't be burning in hell" by Piggyslayer1235_ and that was with Ruby as Sans only. I** **don't own Undertale or RWBY, if I did this would be canonical to RWBY and Undertale.**

 **Also major spoilers for all 3 endings of Undertale and some spoilers for RWBY. You've been warned.**

It had been 60 resets now, Frisk has seen all the endings and where they lead. No matter of daunting or horrifying that Genocide Route might be, it was one of the final ways they knew in order to learn about the world of the Underground. It also final gave them closure on that dusty route. So after taking every option possible. Frisk became curious about the Skeletal Brothers Sans and Papyrus. Not to mention that W.D. Gaster fellow they heard about

Eventually on this Pacifist Route, they would try to learn more about them. No matter what they would find the true history of these two. Even if they had to reset 1,000 times.

So once they could reach and greet Asgore, Frisk turned around after being judged by Sans, earning a key to his room in the process, Then went back to Snowdin town to find Papyrus and Undyne. Ready to go get Undyne's letter.

"Hello human, I, the Great Papyrus, wonder what are you doing here.

 _"Do you know where you and Sans came from?"_ Frisk asked using sign language.

Papyrus then looked confused before saying "Well isn't it obvious, we came from Skeleton monsters."

Frisk raised an eyebrow in confusion, but since Asriel was a thing. They just went with it.

Undyne shot him a confused look. "Paps, I don't know if that's how skeletons work. Maybe you and Sans were made in a lab and Sans just lied to you?" she suggested.

"No, that sounds far fetched. Sans hasn't lied to me. That I can confirm." Papyrus said sweating. Frisk could tell he was getting uncomfortable about this and tried to change the subject.

"Undyne didn't you want to hand Frisk a letter?"

"Oh crap right, thanks Papyrus." Undyne thanked.

Undyne then handed Frisk a letter that was meant for a certain Dr. Alphys.

Frisk nodded as they ran off. Undyne then left as well, going out to buy some new clothes for the date.

Papyrus then smiled as he and Sans were now alone. Fianlly he could cut the overly cheerful and nearsighted facade. He then went to his room and looked in his closet.

He then pulled out a box that contained a few things.

A red hood with a black and red outfit for a 15 year old girl.

A red and black scythe weapon.

And finally, a photo of a young human girl with red and black hair wearing the outfit with notably silver colored eyes, an older girl with long white hair that was tied into a ponytail and silver colored outfit and faded blue eyes, a similarly aged girl with black hair with a black bow with a black and white outfit and yellow cat-like eyes, and finally another older girl with long messy blonde hair with a scarf and brown outfit and lilac colored eyes.

He smiled at the photo as he sheds a tear.

"It's been only 2 years down here for us, but I know our deaths haven't technically happened up there yet and will in a few weeks. When me and Yang get out. We'll come find you Weiss and Blake and we'll save ourselves from death."

"Ruby?" Papyrus hears as he turns to see his brother Sans... no, her SISTER Yang. She had already turned off her disguise and was now in her taller, thinner, bustier, beautiful human form as she know looked the blonde girl in the photo. She still wore the blue hoodie, black shirt black pants and pink slippers, but her hoodie now had a fully black emblem of a flaming heart adjacent to her real heart's side.

Ruby then smirks and her left eye burst into a cresent red rose-shaped flame as her form shifted. She turned into a shorter, younger, human girl. She now became the young girl with the silver eyes. She still wore her battle body, but the royal emblem became a flowing red rose shaped symbol and her scarf was longer, but considering that it wasn't a planned part of the outfit until a month ago when Yang gave it to her for her birthday, Ruby then smiled with pride as she looked at her older sis and hugged her.

"I wish we could go out and be ourselves for once." Ruby said sadly, knowing that isn't gonna happen not with 6/7 SOULS gotten. It was only because of the special connection they had to a certain woman that was lucky to be here that they could stay hidden. So far only that woman and Alphys knew their secret. Alphys swore that even if they died, she would take the fact she knew they were human to her grave unless the time was right and they agreed to tell everyone themselves.

"Someday sis. Someday." Yang said as she and Ruby saw Zwei, cover in snow making him appear a pure white color. The two giggled at the adorable corgi and began to play with Zwei.

After a few minutes, Ruby put away her box of memories as she then had the red rose shaped energy appear to bloom from her eye as she then became enveloped in a red light as she became the tall and cool skeleton once more.

"Bye Yang, gotta go help out with the date. You know how these True Pacifist runs work." Ruby shouted in her once again male voice.

Yang chuckled as she then teleported into her purposely messy room before pulling a box of her own memories that had...

Two golden bracelets.

The same outfit she wore in the photo.

Then the same photo that Ruby has.

But then they're was Ruby in her battle body, Yang in her current outfit, and a woman that looked like an older Ruby that wore lab coat. Yang and Ruby knew who she was. After all...

...she was Ruby's biological mom and Yang's stepmother Summer Rose.

Yang then pulled the photo of them and Summer and smiled. She then decided to turn back into her short chubby skeletal form as she goes to Grillby's.

After she ordered takeout (with yet another helpful reminder from Grillby to "Pay her F#%ing tab.") she takes the food to a lab hidden behind the house as she sees Summer who was working on a project.

"Hey mom. I got you some Grillby's." Yang said as she handed her the bag which held a burger with a side of fries and a side of a lemon-lime drink.

Summer looks at her stepdaughter and smiles as she said "Thank you," before hugging her.

Yang smiled as she left Summer to her privacy and work as she went to the Judgement hall to go help out Ruby as she is "tricked" by Flowey to gather everyone together and distract the king of all monster known as Asgore.

She and Ruby grew aware at the many runs Frisk has done by this point that they've all seen where they lead. Due to being injected with Determination as an experiment by Summer, who also was injected with Determination as the three of them were human and Alphys wanted to see what would happen to them, would they end up like the Amalgamates?

Thankfully they didn't die but instead found the power to remember Resets,even TRUE Resets could not touch them. They also grew magical attack power that resembled bones and Skull shaped cannons, they also became Telepathic and move things with little concentration.

They've seen Genocide routes, Pacifist routes, and Neutral routes, they remember and try hard to pretend they didn't happen. Yang remembered fighting Frisk when they ended every single life they could end in a Genocide run.

When she got to the Barrier to see the others waiting for her as the rest of the events played out and then, as usual, that demonic flower appeared.

Yang and Ruby awaited Flowey to absorb them and he did.

Flowey was always too distracted in the monster SOUL buffet to notice their human SOULS.

* * *

After Frisk awoke, Frisk then left for a few hours until they returned, satisfied and crossed the barrier all of their monster friends followed.

When they got there Yang and Ruby began to whisper to each other which did not go unnoticed by everyone.

When they tried to listen Yang and Ruby summoned a wall of bones around them so they couldn't hear them.

After a few minutes Yang and Ruby stopped and put down the wall of bones.

"Huma-Frisk. You asked where me and my brother came from earlier did you not? Can you promise me and my brother something and let us fully explain ourselves?" Ruby asked.

Frisk looked at them confused and nodded slowly.

"Alright but you got to promise us something first. No more resets please." Yang said.

Frisk looked confused but sighed _"Why?"_

"Because Frisk, we remember all of your resets even your TRUE RESETS." Ruby said.

Frisk looked like they were about to have a heart attack at that little tidbit. The guilt washing over them as they nodded _"Yes."_

Alphys knew where they two were going with this and looked at them.

"Are you guys really gonna go through with this? Shouldn't you go get HER if your about to do what I think you about to do?"

Undyne looked at Sans/Yang, Papyrus/Ruby, and Alphys. "Wh-what are you guys ta-talking about?" Undyne asked, confusion and fear in her voice. She pulled out a spear in defense just in case this goes south and was some kind Coup.

Asgore also armed himself incase the same scenario happens as well.

Ruby then looked at the scientist "I think we're ready Alphys. Just give us a minute. Sans?"

Ruby and Yang smirked at each other "Care to the honors Yang?"

"Yang?" Everyone but Alphys asked to themselves.

Yang's left eye began to glow a bright cyan flame. Frisk then shuddered at the eye as the cyan flame turned into a yellow flaming heart. The flame then enveloped her body and she glowed a bright yellow.

Ruby was doing her transformation as well and glowed a bright red as well.

The light died down to reveal the two sisters in their human forms.

Undyne's jaw dropped the farthest with Frisk being a close second, Toriel and Asgore tied though and Undyne and Asgore dropped their weapons.

This was going to be a _LONG_ day.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my newest fanfic. Withered Roses and Quenched Flames.**

 **Incase your confused on who is who. Here's a list.**

 **Yang = Sans**

 **Ruby = Papyrus**

 **Summer = Gaster (except she didn't fall into the CORE like he did in canon)**

 **Zwei = The Annoying Dog/Toby Fox**

 **This was an AU where during the fall of Beacon, Ruby and Yang died and were sent back in time (Like Bardock was in Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock) alongside Zwei. They then woke up in the Underground.**

 **I would continue but those are spoilers for next chapter.**

 **Anyway enjoy and Happy Holidays.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

**Thank you for the Reviews. I didn't expect so many favorites and reviews so soon.**

 ** **Treefrogger: Ah thanks for the compliment and reference.****

 ** ** ** **Guest (1): Chara will operate under the "Chara is the narrator" theory. For now! I would explain, but spoilers.********

 ** ** ** **Guest (2): Read the wording closer. It was called a "Transformation" not "Unmasking" or "Revealing" (Wait... LOL XD)********

* * *

 **Anyway here are the ships that I will focus on or that will appear in this fic. Warning prepare for a slight harlem on Ruby and Yang's part **. Also Ruby and Yang count for both Yangs and Rubys to prevent confusion. Past!Yang and Past!Ruby count for the Ruby and Yang from the main timeline,** **Sans!Yang and Papyrus!Ruby are the Ruby and Yang that are 2 years older than them and are from the underground. If you have any suggestions leave them in your Review if you wish and let know and I'll think about it. WARNING: Not every ship will happen, Get your Rosewick out of here!****

 _ ** **List of current ships:****_

 _ ** ** ** **Ruby X Weiss********_

 _ ** ** ** **Yang X Blake********_

 _ ** ** ** **Yang X Sans!Yang********_

 _ ** ** ** **Yang X Neo********_

 _ ** ** ** **Jaune X Pyrrha********_

 _ ** ** ** **Nora X Ren********_

 _ ** ** ** **Ruby X Jaune********_

 _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Taiyang X Raven************************_

 _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Taiyang X Summer************************_

 _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Summer X Raven************************_

 _ ** ** ** **Qrow X Winter********_

 ** ** ** **I hope you enjoy the story.********

* * *

Yang and Ruby stared at the shocked monsters with sweat dripping down there faces as they and Alphys awaited how the monsters will react.

Asgore stared in shock at the fact 2 humans (as far as he knew) were hidden right under his nose. However Ruby's resemblance to _**HER**_ sparked the mountain king's curiosity. Yet he didn't/couldn't put 2 and 2 together

Toriel seemed to be the same as Asgore. She never knew more of them fell down.

Undyne took the blow worse than everyone as they were pretty close to Ruby and Yang friendship-wise. She had a look of betrayal in her eye. She then looked at Alphys with confusion at how they managed to hide for as long as they did.

Frisk (and unknowingly Chara) seemed to be conflicted on what to do.

Yang then said "Alright, so long story short me and Papyru- no, me and RUBY are, and always have been humans from the surface."

Ruby then stepped up "We're sorry for lying to you for so long, but with us wanting to survive in a monster world after human SOULS, you can understand why we had to hide in plain sight right?"

None of the monsters could find a flaw in that logic, what with the monster and human war's fire reigniting after the first human and prince of all monsters died.

Undyne then asked "So how in the name of Asgore did you do those transformations?" with a sparkle in her eye. Her inner otaku bleeding out.

Alphys was the one who stepped up. "The former royal scientist 'WD Gaster' and I inplanted them with cybernetic eyes to allow them to do 3 things. Use magic, transform, & all monster related abilities."

 _"Wait, WD Gaster?"_ Frisk Signed.

Yang then explained "WD Gaster was the former royal scientist. He then vanished sometime ago... or that's what we told everyone. In reality, he, like us, was also a human female that fell down not long after the first human known as Chara. You should know that all too well, right **ASGORE and TORIEL**?"

Toriel, Asgore, (and unknowingly Chara) flinched at the mere mention of the human's name. But all eyes fell on the king and queen who sighed.

"...It's true, a few weeks after Chara was found, I walked to the enterence they came from where I found a teenage woman who was in bad shape from fighting soulless demons called Grimm. Her name was Summer. We made her the head royal scientist due to her amazing weapon designs. Until one day, the war resparked in monsterkind's hearts with the death of Chara and Asriel. She then vanished without a trace, we then told everyone that the royal scientist was named WD Gaster and he vanished without a trace. But that leaves the question on how you two know her?" Toriel explained and then asked.

"She's my biological mother and Yang's stepmother after her biological mom, Raven, left her and our biological father Taiyang alongside her brother, Uncle Qrow. Didn't the fact we both have silver eyes tip you off?" Ruby asked and answered.

Asgore and Toriel's eyes widened as Frisk was trying to process all of this information in one shot.

"So wait, where is Summer/Gaster?" Undyne asked.

"She's in the basement of our house, working away on some project of hers. Improvements for her weapon. You know, the norm." Ruby said like weapon improvements were completely normal. It wasn't suprising for Yang when she said that, considering Ruby is as big of a weaponsmaniac (Basically a pyromaniac with weapons over fire) as Summer, but the human child's jaw and monster's jaws dropped.

Undyne then said "Shouldn't we go get her then?"

Yang then signed off with a "I got it." and teleported away with a cyan glow in her eye. A few seconds later a woman who looked like an older Ruby with a black lab coat and white hooded cloak appeared with her as she then looked at the monsters, then the horizon with the sunrise. Meanwhile a white dog shook the snow off its's fur revealing the adorable corgi Zwei.

"...It has been far too long since I've seen the sun. Thank you, my children." Summer said as she cried tears of joy and hugged the two girls.

After a few minutes, they broke away as Summer then looked at the two royal goat monsters. "Ah, hello Queen Toriel and King Asgore, how are you today? I haven't seen you since Asgore went after human SOULS. I wonder why?" She said the last part sarcastically, much to the embarrassment of the king, who was blushing with embarrassment. Toriel then giggled at the hooded doctor and said "Hello to you too Dr. Summer Rose."

They then heard a gasp and all turned to see a familiar looking drunk man.

"Yang? Ruby? S-Summer? Is that you?"

* * *

Qrow groaned with annoyance. First he has to go track down maidens and Salem and now Ozpin detected a few figures with high amount of magic coming from the top of a mountain with a legend that monsters were sealed under it. Why maidens would be here is anyone's guess. Qrow didn't care, he just wanted to get this overwith as soon as possible so he could go see Ruby and Yang.

Climbing to the top had been easy enough. His bird form allowed him to fly up all the way. When he almost reached the top he heard some odd voices, and two familiar ones... Ruby and Yang's voices.

He was understandingly confused. 'Why are Ruby and Yang here? Aren't they supposed to be at Beacon with their teammates?'

He was too deep in his thoughts until he heard a familiar voice he hadn't heard from in YEARS "...It has been far too long since I've seen the sun. Thank you, my children."

Summer.

Qrow then jumped down and made his way up the pathway in order to prevent suspicion from everyone.

When he got up he saw Ruby and Yang, only they looked 2 years older than they should've and Ruby wore some sort of metal armor with a red scarf, gloves, and boots and a red flowing rose symbol on the left side of her armor. Her hair was also a little longer than it was when he last saw her.

Yang however wore a blue hoodie with a black flaming heart symbol also on the left side of her hoodie and black pants with two pink slippers. Like Ruby's hair, her hair was also much more longer than it was before, like she hasn't cut it in 2 years.

However the third woman caught the most attention from him, Summer Rose the fallen teammate of team STRQ and was presumed dead with no body found. Like her daughters she wore a different outfit, but seems to be the age she should have been between when she disappeared and now. She also wore a black lab coat like some sort of doctor and had a flowing white rose on the left side of her body. She still wore the white cloak she loved to wear so much.

*gasp*

A blue fish faunus woman with an eyepatch, a yellow geeky looking scientist lizard faunus, two white hairy regal looking goat faunuses along with the three girls he knew all looked at him.

"Yang? Ruby? S-Summer? Is that you?"

"Uncle Qrow!" Yang and Ruby shouted as Ruby jumped onto him.

"Did you miss us?" Ruby asked.

Qrow smiled "Nope." he said, popping the p.

"Hello Qrow. It has been too long." Summer said. Qrow started to nosebleed when he saw her rack had actually began to develop, to which he gets slapped for. "I see you haven't changed a bit." Summer said smirking at how some things will never change. She will always be a weapons fan and Qrow will always be a perverted drunk.

"Good to see you too Summer." Qrow said before turning to Yang and Ruby "So what's up with you two? I swear you were not that old when I last saw you."

"Well long story short, a few weeks from now, Beacon will fall in a Grimm invasion and attack from the White Fang and people like Ozpin died. Then me, Yang, and Zwei were about to be killed by an attack. But then I felt something odd surround us and then we awoke in the underground and were attacked by monsters only to be saved by mom. The rest is history." Ruby explained.

"Underground? Monsters?" Qrow asked.

"It looks like we have much to discuss." Yang deadpanned.

After the 4 monsters and 5 humans discussed and caught each other up on what's going on. Qrow decided to take Yang, Ruby, Zwei, and Summer to Ozpin. The monsters decided to stay behind as they were now all at peace and thought with the internal warfare between Faunus and Humans, it was dangerous for a third race to appear. So they all decided to stay underground and were pleased with just being able to go see the sun.

Frisk decided to stay with Toriel and wished Ruby and Yang good luck on their quest to save their past selves.

Undyne simply smirked and promised them their home in Snowdin won't be destroyed as she was gonna become Alphys's lab assistant and stay with her.

Alphys was surprised at her girlfriend becoming her roommate and fainted but managed to stutter a "Bye," to the Skele-sisters before Undyne carried her back to the lab to go watch some anime.

Asgore and Toriel became the leaders of the Underground once more.

With that... Ruby and Yang set off to make a future they never got to have...

The roses of hope have been resurrected and the flames of power have been reignited.

* * *

 **Boom! Shameless title drop has meaning. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this. I made a few edits to the first chapter and made it a few weeks instead of 1 week. This takes place after Volume 2 and before Volume 3 timeline-wise.**

 **Side Question, how do you think the members of Team RWBY and Team JNPR, Ozpin, Taiyang, Raven, Neo, and more would react to Sans!Yang, Papyrus!Ruby, and Summer? Also got any nicknames for the Skele-sisters? It would be easier to give them a different name instead of just calling them** **Sans!Yang and Papyrus!Ruby when they're with their past selves.**

 **Anyway, Follow, Review, and Favorite if you enjoyed this a lot.**


	3. Chapter 2: Ships ahoy!

**I hope you all enjoyed this so far. Now then let's see the reviews as well as the ships and names you've all suggested.**

* * *

 **Guest: Thank you.**

 **Treefrogger: Cold Rose? You mean Weiss X Ruby, because I've got you covered.**

 **JustSK8N: SYang and PRuby works. Thanks for the suggestion.**

 **Treefrogger (2): Already got Pyrrha X Jaune and Qrow X Winter on the list.**

* * *

 **As you may have noticed this fic had become M rated as I realized I put some M rated content in this chapter as that's how it will be for the rest of this fic.**

 **I was gonna make some separate lemon fics that take place during**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Qrow walked with his two nieces and long lost friend as they approached the Emerald Forest.

"Yang, don't you get a feeling of nostalgia seeing the place where our initiation took place." Ruby asked.

"Yup, I'm getting so many flashbacks right now." Yang replied as she walked with her hands in her pockets.

Ruby had slung Crescent Rose over her back while Yang wore her Ember Celica in bracelet form.

Qrow and Summer then remembered their initiation as Qrow blushed at the memory of wearing a skirt at the initiation, Raven lost all respect she had for him for 3 months.

When they reached the cliff that students are launched from for the initiation, they saw Beacon academy a few miles away.

The 3 girls were hesitant for a moment. Ruby and Yang were afraid of seeing their past selves. Summer because she had been gone for so long, she was afraid of seeing the Ruby and Yang of this year. She didn't want to cause fear and them thinking she's a ghost or a zombie or something. Yang and Ruby would most likely jump to THAT conclusion as Ruby and Yang from the future did. She didn't want to go though that mess again and wasn't looking forward to it.

The few grimm they found along the way fell quickly to their weapons and with the experience of Summer and Qrow and with the advanced abilities of Yang and Ruby. Yet, the three females were holding back, only using their weapons and semblances to win. Not tapping into their magical powers, Summer filled the sisters in on maidens and they didn't want to be forced into becoming a bigger secret than they had to be.

When they reached Beacon, Qrow looked at them and said "Alright ladies, we're approaching the place, now let me do the talking at first and try not to look like yourselves so nobody recognizes you all. Got it?"

Yang pulled her hoodie over her head and hair, making her almost look male.

Ruby pulled out her red hood and pulled it over her head like Yang and then put the flowing cloak part into her armor. She also put on sunglasses Qrow handed her to hide her silver eyes.

Summer however just put on the sunglasses. She knew her hood was gonna attach attention.

When they got to the place they tried to look causal. It was almost going well...

...keyword ALMOST.

 ***BUMP***

Yang bumped into a familiar blonde kid with some armor who she knew had a basic sword and shield. It was Jaune Arc.

"Hey!"

* * *

Jaune was not in a good mood right now.

He and Pyrrha were both coming back from sparing and Jaune was annoyed at his win/loss record today. 1/49.

"Come on Jaune it's not so bad. You won one time. It's better than nothing." The redhaired girl said.

"But Pyrrha you were holding back!" Jaune exclaimed.

Anyway as he was about to continue he bumped into somebody wearing a blue hoodie. He(?) was accompanied by a man with black hair and red eyes, a girl(?) with armor and red hood that reminded him of Ruby's, and a woman wearing a lab coat with sunglasses.

"Hey!" Jaune shouted annoyed enough as it was, he clearly didn't need any of this right now and wanted to take his rage out on something that wasn't Pyrrha, he could never do it to Pyrrha.

"Hey yourself buddy." The man said in an odd, almost inhuman, sounding voice. He then walked up to Jaune.

Jaune, at this point, would have crapped himself if the man didn't hold out his hand. Jaune stared at it for a moment. "What? Don't you know how to greet a new pal, just shake my hand." the man said in a reassuring tone.

"A-alright...?" Jaune said as he took the hand to shake it, but before he could shake it.

*PFFFT!*

A woopie cushion was hidden in his hand and the man laughed to himself.

"Heh, classic. Nice try though kid, but try working on your intimidation skills on someone else though." The man laughed before walking off and on his way with his friends.

"W-who was that guy?" Jaune asked as he forget everything as he got an oddly familiar feeling from him, like he knew him from somewhere but he couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

When Yang, Ruby, Summer, and Qrow got to Ozpin's room. They saw Ozpin talking with Glynda as he looked at three females that just arrived with interest.

"Ah, Qrow. Fancy of you to drop by now. I was wondering when you would get back. Who are these people?" Ozpin asked with curiosity.

Qrow then said "I don't have all the details on what's going on yet. It would be easier to let the professionals explain. Girls?" Qrow finished as he gestured for the mother, daughter, and stepdaughter to reveal who they are.

Yang simply flipped back her hood, revealing her face with. Much to the headmaster's surprise "Miss Xiao Long!?"

Ruby then pulled off her hood and shades "Miss Rose!?"

Summer then took off her shades and smirked "S-Summer...!?"

Ozpin was shocked and confused. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack and fainted. Glynda did the same.

"...Well that went better than I thought it was, how about you girls?" Qrow asked.

They kinda had to agree with him there.

* * *

After an hour of explaining to Ozpin and Glynda what was going on. The two then called Team RWBY over for, in his own words, "An important discussion about something."

Ruby, Yang, and Summer all hid in order to keep the surprise a secret. Leaving Qrow as "Bait" for the Ruby and Yang of the present.

When they entered Ruby ran and crashed into Qrow as he fell over "Did you miss me!? Did you miss me!?" Ruby asked.

"...Nope." Before Yang and Ruby, along with Weiss and Blake turned their attention back to Ozpin. "So what kind of discussion is about? Our future? Some big event? Maybe a speech?" Weiss asked.

Ozpin then chuckled "The first one, but with just Miss Rose and Miss Xiao Long's futures, or rather a future that we're gonna prevent. ...You three can come out now."

RWBY wondered what he meant and who he was talking to. They were then shocked to see Future Ruby as she walked out into view as she smirked at her past self.

"R-Ru-Ruby!?" Both the W and B of RWBY asked.

"Sis!?" Yang asked and shouted confused.

"IS THAT ME!?" Ruby shouted.

Next Future Yang appeared with a "Heya."

Ruby looked surprised as it was her turn to say "Sis!?"

Weiss and Blake both looked at with shock and curiosity. Seeing the duplicates of the sisters does that to you.

Yang meanwhile was blushing at how good her other self looks and Future Yang noticed this and just winked, the blushes increased tenfold as now Yang was as red as, if not even more red than, Ruby's namesake.

Now Summer then appeared and both sisters both shouted "MOM!?" and grew pale and fainted.

Weiss and Blake didn't know what was going on. ...or what to make of it.

"Wow, they took it better than Ozpin and Glynda did." Future Yang commented.

"True, true..." Future Ruby, Summer, Qrow, Ozpin, and Glynda commented.

* * *

After the sisters recovered and everyone was brought up to speed. The future Yang and Ruby decided to stay with Team RWBY. Meanwhile, Summer decided to sleep in a spare dorm with Qrow, but not before politely telling him if he trys anything on her, she'll "obliterate him from where the sun don't shine."

After reaching the dorm that all 6 of them knew so well, Zwei was sleeping where his older self joined. Bringing some warm fuzzy feelings from the pairs of sisters. Meanwhile Blake had a horrifying realization, she now had to deal with two Zweis. She decided to climb into her bunk and hide, much to the Yangs amusement.

Weiss watched the Rubys interact.

"So you're me two years older. Can I see your Crescent Rose!" Ruby asked.

Future Ruby pulled out her Crescent Rose as the younger Ruby examined it.

"Some sort of material change making it lighter than it was before." Ruby commented as she felt the lightweight weapon.

"What's this device in the firing mechanism for?" Ruby asked pointing to the odd change.

"Oh, Dr. Alphys and Mom gave me it tome to add to my sweatheart for my birthday. It allows me to control what it fires from Dust rounds to my own aura if I'm in the heat and can't reload, to one other surprise that I'm telling you no matter how many cookies and strawberries you bribe me with." Future Ruby said with pride.

"Speaking of heat. We're betting against Weiss that we think Blake will be on her heat cycle along with every other faunus soon. If... no, WHEN that happens, well, we can't wait to spend all our time with you then Blake." Future Yang said with a perverted tone while she and Yang both climbed into the bed with said Faunus, who was trying her best not to look up from her book, or as Future Yang called it, "Light Hardcore Hentai Manga".

"Go Fuck yourself Yang." Blake said simply and smirked as she looked up to see Yang's face. But her smirk quickly faded as she saw Future Yang and Yang were cuddling.

"If you insist~" Future Yang said as she pulled out a large bone, and almost fell down laughing when she saw the horrified expressions of her sister, her sister's younger counterpart and Weiss. "Yang no." The Rubys said to their respective Yang. "Yang yes." The Yangs said back. However her laughter mostly came from Blake, who looked like she was really flustered and, for a brief moment, licked her lips and looked like she was about to put her hand in her panties at the sight of the large bone much to the already horrified teammates horror. Her younger self looked at it with stars in her eyes and stared at it as she muttered with lust "It's so big~." "Let's get to work younger me." Future Yang said.

"Y-YANG!" Future Ruby shouted as she tried to stop Future Yang from taking Blake's "advice" literally. Weiss and Ruby followed suit with Blake to stop her from embarrassing herself in front of them.

After stopping the Yangs and Blake from making this fic M rated. Ruby and Future Ruby were playing a video game and countering each other blow for blow, Weiss simply studied, Blake went back to her story, and the Yangs were forced to behave or the Rubys will get the scissors and give them, possibly more than, "just a trim", much to their dismay.

When it was time to go get dinner, Team RWBY left the future stepsisters alone.

"Hey Yang?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah sis?" Yang asked looking at her.

"Should we tell them of our magic, surely we can convince Ozpin we're not maidens."

"Yeah sure, we have magic or what can be considered multiple semblances and/or summons but we're not maidens." Yang said with sarcasm though acting like she's talking to Ozpin.

"How do you think Weiss would take it? I think Weiss is gonna go power" Ruby asked and guessed.

"I think she'll be stoked to have such a powerful girlfriend." Yang said.

"YANG!" a flustered Ruby cried out which was music to Yang's ears.

"Relax sis, I'm kidding." Yang reassured as she then got a message from her younger self that they on their way back as Yang passed the message on to Ruby.

"Anyway, did you seriously try to take THAT line of Blake to it's logical extreme?" Ruby asked.

"Yep." Yang said proud and with a smile.

"Then that means mom owes me 50 lien." She then pulled out her scroll and called Summer.

"What is it Ruby?" Summer's voice asked lazily from the other side.

"You owe me 50 lien, Yang tried to make a move on her past self." Ruby said as Yang sweatdropped and didn't know how to feel about her stepmom and stepsister betting on her behind her back.

Silence was heard on the other end on the line before a loud female voice that the pairs of sisters knew all too well shouted "SON OF A B!T-" and was heard all throughout Beacon and on the other end the line.

Qrow's voice then came on the other end of the line. "What did you do?"

"I won a bet with Summer." Ruby said.

"Oh, ok. But next time try not to make her scream. Oh my Oum I have the world's most painful headache." Qrow groaned.

"Sorry Uncle Qrow." Ruby apologized.

When Team RWBY came back a few minutes later as Yang wanted to challenge her Future Self to a battle tomorrow as it was gonna be Saturday.

Future Yang agreed as long as it was Team RWBY (and, if they wished, Team JNPR) V.S. Future Yang and Ruby.

The Team accepted these conditions as Ruby left to go tell the events to Team JNPR and ask them to join her.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Cinder was tracking down any potential maidens so she could find Amber and get the remaining fall maiden power preferably, but she'd also like any maiden power nonetheless.

She then looked at her underling Grimm as well as Torchwick, Emerald, and Mercury, who were playing cards. Neo however was in her room, something about a private moment. She then heard some sort of moaning in pleasure from Neo's room. She went in a few hours later and saw a wet bed with a photo of that Yang Xiao Long girl. Cinder had two answers to this.

...Either she's a lesbian and just wanted a sexy girl picture so she can relieve her stress or she's a lesbian in love with or she has a crush on Yang Xiao Long, as impossible and big of a leap in logic as it is.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter that caused my fic to go from borderline T to a straight M. I'm sorry if you disagree, but I had to slip in all those inappropriate jokes as it felt right and couldn't resist.**

 **Anyway Review, Favorite, and Follow if you enjoyed this.**


	4. Chapter 3: Megalotrousle

**I hope you enjoy this fight. It's gonna be a real interesting fight. But first, a review.**

* * *

 **Treefrogger: I won't, I just couldn't resist when I thought of the Yangs taking the "Go fuck yourself" phrase too far and it evolved from there. Trust me it's gonna get better from here sex joke wise.**

* * *

 **Alright I hope you enjoy. Please leave a Review, Favorite, and Follow if you wish.**

 **All Sans's and Papyrus's in-game lines are edited versions of the original dialogue from the Undertale Wikia.**

 **Also fight scenes get music. You can play a remix or the original if you wish to know the songs that come to mind when I wrote these fights.**

* * *

It was the next day on Saturday, as Team RWBY and the Future Stepsisters stepped into the familiar combat arena, they noticed Ozpin, Gylnda, Summer, and Qrow all watching them as Team JNPR arrives a few minutes later.

"Hey, your the guy I ran into yesterday!" Jaune said as he recognized the hoodie before seeing her face. "There's T-t-two T-Ya-Yangs...?" Jaune asked as he fainted. Nora then looked at Ren "Called it!" Much to the confusion of everyone except Team JNPR. Pyrrha just sighed at the antics of the two as she noticed the two future stepsisters look at her like she died, much to her confusion.

Ren sighed and looked at them "Nora was listing the possibly of the secret you guys were gonna us today all night. Yang and Ruby's future selves happened to be a guess."

"That guess was oddly specific and correct." Blake said in shock at Nora being right.

"So sis, I take on Team RWBY and you get JNPR?" S!Yang asked her sister once they snapped back who nodded.

After the J of Team JNPR woke up. They stood on the sidelines with P!Ruby with Team RWBY standing on one side of the arena, and S!Yang stood on the other.

Summer pulled out her scroll, which was far more advanced than the current scrolls at this point, and was sending Alphys live footage.

 _"It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like these, kids like you..."_ S!Yang began, her voice now sounded like a mix between calm and cocky.

As the battle began as S!Yang held up a hand as she slammed it down. Causing the SOULs of Team RWBY to feel weight on them as they mysteriously turned blue.

Sudden a barrage of bones flew at them as they tried their best to dodge, but noticed the bones that hit them go right through them. Yet, they felt their aura drain without even activating it before seeing what seemed to be giant Beowolf's skull, minus the colors and eyes as it had two white pupils that faded and turned into one glowing eye as it opened it's mouth and a laser fired from it much to the Teams horror as they ran in separate directions to avoid the blast.

 _"Anyway, as I was saying, it's a nice day out. Why not relax and take a load off?"_ S!Yang suggested. She noticed each member of Team RWBY had taken a bit of damage from her first attack.

 _(Cue Undertale: Song that might play when you fight Sans)_

Everyone present had mixed reactions to said attack.

Ruby was wondering where Yang had gotten this power and how she did all that.

Weiss was wondering how strong she is compared to Yang.

Blake was wondering how many bones did Yang have?

Yang was feeling a mixture of pride that she was strong, yet confused at what just happened.

P!Ruby knew that this was gonna be fun to watch and smirked as she gave a thumbs up to her sister.

Summer was the same as P!Ruby only she clapped instead of giving a thumbs up.

Qrow then began to wonder if he was drunk and what was in his breakfast.

Glynda was shocked at such power and knew Ironwood would take interest in this situation if he caught wind of it and try to make his soldiers as strong as S!Yang.

Ozpin stared at Yang with shock that said 'could she be a maiden?'

S!Yang then smirked as Ruby predictably rushed at her and swung her scythe, only to hit nothing as S!Yang sidestepped it with minimal ease,

 _"What? You think i'm just gonna stand there and take it?"_ S!Yang asked, winking and shrugging with that smirk.

Ruby was surprised, she was surprised that this Other Yang moved at a speed faster than her semblance could allow her to move. "...Yes...?"

Weiss however then ricocheted off her glyphs at S!Yang and attacked as the blonde ex-monster simply dodged the attacks with minimal ease surprising the heiress.

 _"Woah Ice Queen! No need to give me the **cold shoulder.** I'm not ready for the **chilling** embrace of death yet, and dodging your attacks is **snow** problem for me." _She joked. Much to Weiss's annoyance.

"Good one me." Yang shouted to her older self. S!Yang smiled and bowed as she dodged a back attack from Weiss who landed with her teammates.

Suddenly various blasts of energy from multiple Gaster Blasters that S!Yang summoned flew at the team as they managed to dodge most of them, leaving them at around half of their aura left.

Yang rushed at the other Yang so she couldn't summon any more Blasters or Bones. But suddenly flew up as S!Yang threw her right arm up. She had a blue aura around her.

 _"What's wrong? You're looking a little **blue.** " _S!Yang said jokingly. Both Yangs then stopped and laughed for a few seconds before S!Yang threw Yang around and into walls. Yang then summoned a large amount of bones with a few cyan blue ones. Suddenly the bones rushed at them as they pelted Team RWBY and in a matter of seconds, their aura was drained completely.

(Stop Music)

"...and game, set, match." S!Yang said with a victory pose.

Team RWBY then fainted due to aura exhaustion as our hoodie wearing hero went to Summer and saw that the livestream battle had gotten the following comments on the UnderNet.

* * *

 _ **ALPHYS: That was great Yang, good job on the win. I could do without the puns though. DX**_

 _ **StrongFish91: Sans that was awesome, like an anime fight done right! I wanna spar with you sometime. Where did you learn such power lazybones? XD**_

 _ ** **MountainMonsterKing99: Sans/Yang, those moves of yours were flawless. I can see Doctor S. Rose has taught you well.****_

 _ ** **GoatMomT: Yang/Sans, while I don't approve of the fight, I admit your skills were very tactical. You made a good use of your powers and speed to hold your own. You didn't even need your weapons or semblance to win. Also Alphys informed us about aura and semblances. I am surprised Frisk hasn't unlocked their semblance or made a weapon yet. I hope to have a pun war with you soon.****_

 ** ** _FriskyUndergroundChild: *The sight of a great brawl has filled me with_ _DETIRMINATION_.****

* * *

Yang snorted at Frisk's Undernet name with a "Wow kid, great choice of name there." Lucky kid to get away with it and not have Tori catch on. Speaking of which, he'd love to have a pun war with her sometime.

After taking Team RWBY to the recovery room so they can rest. Summer then prepared to livestream the second of two great battles.

Team JNPR vs P!Ruby.

When they got to their sides. The battle began as Jaune hoped that they won't have as bad of a time as Team RWBY did with S!Yang.

(Cue Undertale: Nyeh Heh Heh!)

Ruby then summoned a couple bones forth as they rushed at Jaune who tried blocking with a shield and using aura. It didn't work, but unlike S!Yang's bones, P!Ruby's vanished upon contact and only took a small part of Jaune's aura down. The others just dodged after seeing what happened to Jaune.

Pyrrha rushed forward and then slashed P!Ruby who took only a little damage from the attack.

"So you're all serious... then, let's see if you can handle my fabled "Blue Attack!" P!Ruby shouted.

Out of nowhere, a single blue bone went slowly at them as Jaune was dumb enough to try and block it again.

Suddenly he turned blue and took no damage and felt weighed down as he saw his teammates also turn blue as they were confused.

A barrage of bones rushed at them as he felt he should try jumping over them, only to find him jump like he was on the moon. He was successful, unlike his teammates who got hit and saw they were somehow locked to side to side movement.

"You're blue now. That's my attack! _NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!_ " She cackled playfully as the battle began for real.

(Cue Undertale: Bonetrousle)

She was done doing her battle like before and mixed things up as Orange and Blue bones suddenly rushed at them. Nora then held still as she didn't feel a thing before realizing something. In an act of courage, she rushed though the orange bones without stopping as P!Ruby looked surprised before grinning.

"So it seems like Nora finally gets the act of PATIENCE and BRAVERY." She said as the others caught on to what our red and black haired hero's colored attacks evasion tricks.

'So blue attacks can be dodged by not moving at all, and orange attacks can be dodged by keeping movement...' Ozpin realized as the others that weren't familiar with it are now grasping the concept.

With that, Nora managed to get a direct hit on P!Ruby, hitting her in the stomach as it let some air out of her but it was't anything critical thanks to her aura.

"Well, it appears I'm gonna have to step it up a bit then." P!Ruby said before throwing wave after wave of bones in random patterns as it kept hitting them and taking their aura down a lot, just getting under one quarter of it.

"Woo! Go Sis!" S!Yang cheered as Team JNPR was on their last leg as Ren rushed forwards and opened fire on the silver eyed warrior.

P!Ruby, tired of taking damage, summons a bunch of blue bones to destroy the speeding bullets before throwing them at the black and pink haired fighter.

She then pulled out her Crescent Rose and put it into sniper mode.

Since they fought Ruby in combat classes before, they knew what the sniper could do, but didn't expect what happened next.

It began to rapidly fire white, blue and orange bullets in a wavy pattern.

They tried to dodge it, but couldn't predict where the orange parts were so they stuck dodging her wave of bullets until she stopped a minute later.

Swapping it into it scythe mode, Ruby slashed with a white wave of energy trailing the blade.

Jaune tried to clash with it, but found it was gonna break his sword if he didn't do anything soon so he jumped back.

P!Ruby then used her speed semblance to suddenly get behind Jaune and knock him out in one slash.

She then did the same for the others.

(Stop Music)

"And the winner of this bout is me." P!Ruby said as her cloak flowed in the wind as she smiled.

"I guess from the start, we knew they were..." S!Yang started.

"Don't you dare!" P!Ruby glared at her. But the glare only looked adorable on her.

"... _boned._ " The blonde jokester finished with a wink and a shrug as a rimshot played from Oum knows where.

P!Ruby then screamed.

"C'mon, you're smiling." S!Yang pointed out.

"I am and I hate it." P!Ruby admitted.

They then looked up and saw Ozpin and the others have shocked looks as Summer nodded proudly.

"Too much?"

"PSSH, more like not enough in my opinion."

They then looked at the Stream commenters.

* * *

 _ **ALPHYS: Well done Ruby, I can see you're gonna be a really powerful huntress one day.**_

 _ **StrongFish91: Wow, Papyrus. I didn't expect such skill. I take back all thoughts that you're too innocent and nice. You can be a real pain in the tail with that power. Let's spar together one day. I also guess the narcissism was part of the act?**_

 _ ** **MountainMonsterKing99: Papyrus/Ruby, I was very surprised when you began to slash them, reminding me of my trident.****_

 _ ** **GoatMomT: Ruby/Papyrus, I can't believe that your power, while tame compared to your sisters, far exceeds that of mine.****_

 ** ** _FriskyUndergroundChild: *The familiar moveset that you've seen before fills you with DETIRMINATION!_****

* * *

"*Gasps* I am honored by these genuine complements!" Ruby said in fake narcissism thanks to her experience as Papyrus as reminded of her by Undyne.

Ozpin then began to ask "Who are these people that are commenting and what is 'UnderNet' exactly?"

"Our Boss Monster friends and a human girl that prefers to go by nonbinary terms and is verbally mute that fell down and broke the barrier named Frisk." S!Yang explained as Team JNPR also was taken to the recovery room.

"How old are they?" Ozpin asked.

"I don't know, I never really though about it." S!Yang guessed.

"Where are they now?"

"The mountain that you sent Uncle Qrow to." P!Ruby said.

"I can get us there in a flash if you want. I know a shortcut." the blonde boxer said.

"Alright then. In the meantime Glynda, you're in charge until I get back."

With that... the three walked out of the room and were gone without a trace.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed these fight sequences. While they are OP, they are pretty tame by Saitama standards.**

 **Also if you're curious as to how Summer, Yang, and Ruby treat their powers allow me to sum it up.**

* * *

 **Yang is a master of the telekinetic Blue SOUL mode, is second place when it comes to the Gaster Blasters, and can only use blue attacks when it comes to her colored attacks.**

 **Ruby is the best when it comes to colored attacks as she's mastered both Orange and Blue, her skill with the Gaster Blasters is lacking, she is also only mediocre when it comes to Blue SOUL mode.**

 **Finally, Summer is a genius with her Gaster Blasters for obvious reasons, she also can't use colored attacks, and is the least skilled with Blue SOUL Mode.**

* * *

 **If you have any questions or comments leave a review. Also why don't you Favorite, and Follow while you're at it. You can also private message me if you want and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can.**

 **If you want any lemons containing our heroes, Sans!Yang and Papyrus!Ruby please let me know and I may do a separate fic on lemons so that way people can skip out on something that is not 100% required.**

 **Also, how old do you think Frisk should be in this fic. 10, 15, or 18. I never really did give an age for her, yes Frisk is female but often goes by nonbinary terms like 'They' and is mute. This was inspired by the PTA Sans fics and comics I've seen.**

 **Speaking of separate fics, I may do a RWBY Chibi fic that will be T Rated for light swearing, some sex jokes, and for Qrow. What do you think about this? I've seen some fics get RWBY Chibi counterparts so why not this one?**


	5. Chapter 4: Snowdin Town

**Alright, after considering it for some time after uploading, I might do RWBY Chibi version of this fanfic when I finish the first arc of this fic (Pro. to either 6 or 7) which I'm calling the Undertale Arc, which is basically the fic's plot.**

 **I've chosen to make Frisk 16 years old. I got a comment to make her 12 but I think 16 to 18 might be more fitting as that's around normal Ruby's age when she got into Beacon and I highly doubt Gylnda will let Ozpin let a 12 year old into Beacon, not to mention a 12 year old who will likely be bullied for a special plot twist that would actually make sense in what we know about Chara and Frisk. I'm not planning any ships with her unless platonic friendships and maybe some Frisk and Chara bromance (or whatever the female bromance is called), count as ships. Also now we've got Frisk's gender, I'm gonna call them a her and occasionally slip into gender neutral pronouns. Also Chara (who is also female) and Asriel are 16 to 18 as well.**

 **Enjoy.** **Also Headcanons ahoy as they would make a lot of sense.**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains talking about abuse and near death experiences. This chapter should be taken like a Hurt/Comfort fic** **for** **this chapter.**

* * *

Frisk was at first shocked when she saw her ex-skeletal friends go heads to skull against a team of 4 that seemed professional enough to be in that school. She then got some flashbacks when S!Yang said her opening only to then swap to a quote she heard when she survived the first attack a second time. The other attacks she and P!Ruby used lead to her thinking about all her friends.

Her thoughts then drifted to the one friend she had for her entire journey (or journeys if timelines are taken into account) throughout the Underground. She was called Chara, who was like her in almost everyway, she didn't like to talk about her gender as back on the surface they both were ridiculed and bullied for being a faunues and female as they had less rights than a human girl or faunus boy. She never enjoyed disclosing her gender as some of the more sexist students msde fun of her. She then unfolded her small cat ears that blended in with her long shaggy brown hair and then a fluffy brown tail that she had wrapped around her waist like a belt made itself knowm as she then rubbed her tail, remembering all the times it was pulled.

"Frisk?" a voice said in her head as it then manifested into a girl that looks like her only with a green and yellow sweater with a notable inclusion of a golden heart locket, longer chocolate brown hair with red highlights, paler skin tone, pink blushes, and two red eyes over Frisk's brown eyes. However the most notable similarity between them is the cat ears and fluffy tail. However she could also be seen though due to her ghostly nature, but she can be seen and heard when she appears, but can only stay like it for a period of time. This was Chara's ghostly semblance, which is a special type semblance used by human and faunus spirits alike if they are fortunate enough to become a ghost. When she possessed Frisk by accident years after her death, she and Frisk gained a few benefits like talking to ghosts and seeing ghosts like even a common monster like Frogit or a boss monster like Toriel could see, Chara can also can physically maintain a form to talk to others for only 1 hour before a 10 minute cooldown occurs, She can also talk to Frisk and see enemy stats with a special move she called CHECK which can analyze any monster, human, faunus, and Grimm. However she also can be heard when she's not physical by ghosts like the mad dummy, Napstablook, Mettaton, and more. Finally her most useful ability is to heal any wounds that Frisk has that is physical over time as it did take awhile to heal damage from aguthe fall that Chara knew firsthand hurts like a Real Knife to the gut, however they require items to heal Frisk's aura. Nobody but Frisk knows that Chara exists as Chara would only hurt Toriel by bringing back memories from her death.

When Chara appeared, her eyes are full of concern, she knew Frisk was thinking about her time on the surface again. She knew Frisk wanted to talk about it, but a bully nearly strangled Frisk to death for standing up for herself and for a fellow faunus classmate a year to maybe a few years older than her. If the girl hadn't called for help, Frisk might've died for lack of oxygen. However her vocal chords were broken to the point where they couldn't be healed. However ever since Frisk woke up when her wounds from the fall were almost healed up after a few hours of being in a near death experience due to the fact she couldn't take it anymore and tried to commit suicide, Chara has been healing her vocal chords the entire time.

Frisk smiled at her friend, before they heard a knocking and a "Frisk?" as Chara vanished before Toriel could come in as Frisk hid her ears and once again wrapped the tail around her like a belt. When the goat monster came in the had a look of concern that matched Chara's. However unlike Chara, Toriel and the other monsters didn't know she was a cat faunus and was abused so much, she had a guess that was nowhere near the truth. She was only aware Chara was a faunus that fell down because she was sick of the abuse and injustice she and her fellow young faunuses got.

Toriel tried to comfort Frisk and eventually put her to sleep with a light snore coming from Frisk as the tears stopped pouring. She wondered "What happened to Frisk that could get her this upset?" Her train of thought was interrupted by a message from S!Yang that told the former queen she and P!Ruby were gonna visit them as they had a suprise for Frisk and the others.

* * *

When the 3 appeared in Snowdin as they exited Ruby's room, they didn't expect to see Frisk and their monster friends in their home.

Suddenly Ozpin rushed to bathroom on the wall next to Yang's room. When he came out, he was green and sick until he felt better a few minutes later as he was not used to it like Frisk, Yang, and Ruby were. Though they remember also feeling the urge to puke the first few times Yang used her shortcuts.

After catching everyone up on what they missed.

Ozpin then looked at the monsters before they exchanged names as Ozpin then noticed Frisk and was suprised that she was the one thst saved these creatures, he assumed she would be older or taller. He then kneeled to her eye level and said "So your the human that Miss Xiao Long told me about? I can say I'm suprised you lived a fall that would greatly lower your aura. How on Remnant did you survive it?"

Frisk felt their vocal chords were healed enough to speak, however her voice was very timid and weak as she tried to say "I don't know. Maybe I'm just lucky enough to live like the other humans who came and fell due to very certain reasons." The moment she began everyone was shocked and thought she just mute.

"Kid? How long have you've able to speak?" S!Yang asked.

"My damaged vocal chords were broken beyond repair when I was strangled and almost died by a bully when stood up for a girl, thanks to some help however, my vocal chords are slowly healing and are healed enough right now to speak very quietly."

Everymonster and the skeletal sister duo had nothing but anger and they were gonna to destroy the one who's responsible for this if they every find him. Ozpin began to stare at Frisk as he didn't know what to do.

"My child? Tell us the name of the one responsible of your pain and who you were defending? " Toriel asked as she had her motherly instincts go into overdrive.

Frisk began to cry and admit "I don't remember who they were, it was such a long time ago. I do know it was a human boy who strangled me wben I defended a faunus girl, both were either older than me or around my age when it happened.

"Why did you defend her? I'm not being racist but I want to know what you were thinking at the time." Ozpin finally asked.

"...I could relate to her in a few ways more than one and the biggest is easily explained thanks to these." Frisk said as she pointed to the cat ears and cat tail, now out in the open. Much to everyone's surprise.

Toriel finally got why Frisk was that depressed, she saw her tail looked fluffy overall, but it was thinned in certain areas like it was grabbed tightly and pulled like somebody didn't care it was attached to Frisk. She recognized Chara's tail was in a similar condition when the faunus fell down all those years ago. When Toriel was told why her tail was in such a state, the ones responsible were lucky the Barrier existed at the time and now that they're dead by now, Toriel can't exactly kill them.

Undyne and Alphys both held Frisk and they tried not to squel at how adorable Frisk looked and from the look on their faces, they were failing to not go into anime geek mode.

Asgore simply looked down at the stronger reminder of the fallen faunus that insisted on being called a human so they don't feel out of place.

Ruby then smirked as Yang told Frisk, Undyne, & Alphys about Blake and how she hid her Faunus heritage from them as well so Frisk knew she wasn't alone.

Ozpin however now felt guilty for the girl. However he had a way to make it up to her "Frisk. You showed some sort of Determination when you defended that girl did you not?"

"...yes?" She tilted her head to side in confusion.

Ruby, Summer, and Yang all knew where this was heading.

"Well I suppose you can join Miss Xiao Long and Miss Rose at Beacon Academy if it's alright?"

All of them gasped again as Frisk then stared at him for a few minutes as she then finally nodded with a "I'll do it."

As Frisk and monsters left to go pack Frisk's things, Ozpin, Yang, and Ruby stayed behind as they began to arrange Frisk's initiation at Beacon. However Yang then felt a SOUL appear in the middle of Snowdin forest and it's LV was almost though the roof at a whopping LV 67 and it was on it's way to Snowdin and possibly Frisk, and Yang knew it felt familiar from somewhere.

"Ruby, Ozpin, I felt something appear with a high amount of **EXP** in the forest. I'm going to go investigate it before it can harm anyone."

"EXP?" Ozpin asked.

The blonde boxer then sighed and gave a similar speech that they gave Frisk every neutral route "EXP is an acronym. It stands for 'Execution Points.' A way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others. When you kill someone, your EXP increases. When you have enough EXP, your LOVE increases. LOVE, too, is an acronym. It stands for 'Level of Violence.' A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. The more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others."

When Yang finished, she realized something. "Somebody that feels familiar to me just appeared in a forest with an already high amount of LV... I think I know who it is. I'll be back, and with a maiden in tow if I'm right."

Before Ozpin or Ruby could interject. She was gone faster than Nora can eat 50 of Ren's pancakes.

* * *

Yang appeared in the forest as they then looked around and saw a female figure with long, messy, black, hair, as the woman's crimson red eyes glared through trees

The eyes were then met with Yang's Lilac eyes becoming the same colored crimson as the woman's eyes, only the white sclera now became a dark ominous black as her right eye also had a yellow and blue flame in it.

This was gonna be a really interesting battle.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed.**

 **Now many of you might be asking why I chose to make Frisk and Chara faunuses. Well according to Asriel in the endgame, Chara fell down for "not a happy reason", and then infers that Frisk might've done the same. It then clicked as faunuses were often mistreated and their backstories for this fic evolved from there.**

 **Also if you're curious about Frisk's semblance. I have something special planned. If anyone can guess, more power to you. I also explained that Frisk, Chara, and Asriel are somewhere around 16 to 18 years old. Because it only made sense for this fic. I did get a suggestion to make her 12, but since I written the backstory by the time I read it.**

 **Anyway I hope you're ready for the next chapter, this one's gonna be interesting and is gonna forward the plot a lot.**


	6. Chapter 5: Golden Cyan VS Midnight Black

**Enjoy!**

 **Treefroger: She and P!Ruby surpass their Volume 3 Counterparts and the Undertale Sans and Papyrus greatly, possibly rivaling the power of the maidens. I'd also say Undyne the Undying and Genocide Chara/Frisk (Depending on how you view the Genocide Route) is also somewhere around their strength as well.**

 **Treefroger (2): Don't worry I haven't forgetten about it, I'm working on a new chapter. It's just that I'm not really sure where to go with that fic.**

 **FanGirl: Yep, the only reason S!Yang is even more perverted because I wanted to make her a nice even mix between Canon Yang's and Canon Sans's personalities. Making her a bigger jokester and more perverted than her canon self. I'll go more into this some other day.**

 **Alright I hope you enjoy the epic battle between Yang and the masked intruder. (You know who she is.)**

* * *

 _Earlier that day..._

Raven was annoyed and confused, according to her Intel, their were high magic signatures that erupted from a nearby mountain that the Spring Maiden herself could feel and detect. She had heard and discarded the stories of monsters and the disappearances of many at the mountain called Mt. Ebott as mere legends. She detected a signature that felt like her daughter come from it, only she felt Yang at Beacon as well. But the one coming from the mountain was older and stronger. She was, for the first time in a while, impressed by somebody that wasn't part of her clan.

So later that day, Raven teleported a short distance from this stronger Yang with her mask on and sword in hand and found herself in a forest filled with snow under a mountain. She then began to make her way to any nearby towns and saw many odd looking and colorful Grimm who, when they saw her, turned and ran screaming in fear shouting the likes off "HELP!", "UNDYNE!", "GET THE ROYAL GUARD!", and "YO!" before she could turn even one Grimm into dust.

'Were Salem's troops always this pathetic?' she asked herself as she got to the forest and immediately felt the stronger Yang appear in front of her. Her crimson eyes were met with a girl that had long messy hair like her's, only blonde like Taiyang and she wore a blue hoodie that had a flaming heart symbol on it, black pants with a while line on the side, and finally neon pink slippers. The girl's lilac eyes turned to a crimson that matched Raven's, however her sclera was replaced with black darkness as her right eye housed a blue and yellow flame that burned through the darkness of the forest.

"Yang?" Raven asked with confusion as this Yang not only wore completely different clothes than her daughter when she last saw her on that train, but she also looked a little older.

"Hello Mom." Yang said a mix of sadness and anger at the woman who abandoned her all those years ago.

"What happened to you? You are completely different when I last saw you on that train with that tri hair colored girl." Raven asked with curiosity and anger.

Yang then smirked and said "Tell you what, impress me and I'll tell you everything to see if you really are my mom."

Yang knew it was her mom, as this was just a trick to lure Raven into fighting her so she can wear her out and get all the information she needed out of her and drag her back to younger her so she can calm her down, but obviously Raven didn't know that this girl was playing her for a fool.

Yang then oddly closed her eyes as Raven raised an eyebrow.

 _"It's a beautiful night outside. Owls are hooting, Grimm are dying... on days like these, women like you..."_

(Cue Undertale: Megalovania)

Yang's eye opened to reveal her pupils were gone as that combined with her unsettling smirk made her look a little creepy, if not downright terrifying. Her Ember Celica activating as she spoke the following.

 ** _"ARE GOING TO HAVE A BAD TIME."_**

Yang then began to summon a wave of bones, both normal and blue, Raven was surprised but was able to dodge at the last second by turning into a raven as Yang smirks as throws her hand down as the now blue Raven flew at the ground as she was forced to turn back into her human form as Yang dodged a swift sword slash from Raven.

The blonde girl then kept summoning bones and throwing Raven around as she only stopped to dodge Raven's attacks.

"Huh, this isn't as fun as I was expecting. I'm not even going all out yet and I can tell you're gonna lose. You're getting far for a first time battle." Yang says as she then mutters low enough so Raven doesn't hear her "At least the kid managed to win after Oum knows many Game Overs."

"Fun? You think this is some kind of game?" Raven said as her blade glows and grows with her maiden power channeled through it to make a large ice blade. "I haven't even begun to play yet."

Yang then smirked and thought _'So we were right, she is a maiden. I though I felt a high level of magic channeling though her.'_ as she remembered Summer saying she once speculated that Raven was a maiden due to something being off about the black haired woman before her white cloaked step-mom's "death" as the blonde boxer then whistles as she said "Impressive, but let's see if your ice blade can compete with my power."

The blonde boxer then summoned a Gaster Blaster as Raven was once again peaked with curiosity which was then turned to fear as it fired a laser at her.

Raven's eyes also took up a dark crimson as she rushed at Yang, dodging the blast as she slashed. Yang tried to dodge and then prepared to attack but then.

SLASH!

Yang had barely been able to activate her aura as she took the attack and her power boosted thanks to her semblance. Both of which she didn't have access to as Sans.

Yang then rushed and punched Raven with blazing speeds and began to combo her with multiple punches and shots leaving Raven to dwell on what just happened, this version of her daughter just automatically changed strategies from Bones, Blasters, and Blue to Boxing in the blink of an eye. Raven and her tribe could rule Remnant with her power.

Yang then finished her combo with an uppercut as Raven slashed down before a barrage of blue bones rushed at her taking a large chunk of her aura with them.

 _'This isn't working, I got to get out of here quickly before I fall of exaustion.'_ Raven thought before opening a portal to somewhere far away, but just as she was about to do her deed...

"Sorry mom, but I can't let you leave. Not without finishing our fight." Yang said as she tackled Raven and the two were teleported to a random location due to Raven's portal and Yang's shortcuts colliding to send them to Oum knows where. Just as Ozpin and Ruby get there. They managed to see the ending with the two flying into the portal.

(Stop Music)

"What? Where did they go?" Ozpin wonders as Ruby then says "Yang, please be safe wherever you and Raven are." and with that, they make their way back to the house.

* * *

(Continue Megalovania)

The two then teleport out of the sky and landed somewhere outside as they land on the ground. The match was still on as the two continue to clash. The Spring Maiden V.S. The Gaster Blaster Master.

Raven then looked around and saw she was at Beacon, much to her annoyance and was confused on what exactly happened while Yang knew what did happen, her shortcuts combined with the portal sent them to Beacon.

This nightime brawl was about to continue.

"Sorry Mom, but it's time to face the music and remeet your family face to face. How does that feel?"

"Go to hell!" Raven shouted annoyed, and yet tears feel from her eyes. She wasn't ready yet to see Taiyang and this place's Yang. Like she ever will be ready.

Yang then smirked as she then summoned a huge amount of bones before sending them at the dark haired maiden who tried to dodge them and got hit a few times, taking her aura to three fourths of it. Before seeing Yang rushed at her as she once again turned blue and was hit with a mighty punch that sent her flying and took a quarter of her aura over half it's max amount. However she then used a portal as Yang looked around and sensed Raven on top of her too late as the woman managed to place a well placed slash to the blonde's right arm as it fell down with sparks and wires coming out of it as Yang tensed at not feeling her arm that Alphys and Summer made for her and covered in a material that made it look and feel like a human arm down to feeling things and appearance changing tech for her Sans form that Alphys used on Mettaton to make him turn from Mettaton EX to the one-shot Mettaton NEO form.

Raven's shock was understandable and was increased when her opponent then said "Crap not again, why do they always go for my arm."

'They?'

Yang then grabbed it and reattached it thanks to some sort of monster technology as the artificial skin reformed and reattached to one another.

When Yang was healed Raven had focused a large slash that was about to hit her before everything stopped and turned black and returned to see Yang gone as she looked around, only to see a bunch of bones that then vanished as she saw a bunch of bones that were about to hit her but then...

They vanished as she saw Yang standing there as she said. "Look I can tell you're gonna lose so do me and I can tell you could've been a better person. One that could've stayed and watched over her daughter rather than abandoned her and the man she loved. So tell you what do you wish to make amends and start anew again. I'm sure Tai, Qrow, and Ozpin would all like to see you back. Please do this for everyone, I think the me of this timeline would love to have her mom, I would know from pure fact and experience."

Raven stayed silent as she weighed her options and stared at the blonde boxer with confusion and curiosity, before sighing as she walked towards Yang with her arms out. Like she gonna hug Yang.

"You're sparing me!? Finally. Raven. Mom. I know how hard it must be... to make that choice. To go back on everything you've worked up to. I want you to know... I won't let it go to waste. ...Come here, mom." Yang said as she hugged Raven. Who had a small dagger in one hand and was about to try to get the cowards way out, but it was the only way to obtain this girl's power. She lifted the blade up while the girl buried her face into the black haired woman's chest to do the deed. But before she could hit her...

A pain that felt worse than death spiked though her stomach as a multitude of long white bone that was draining her large aura at a speed that would put Ruby to shame. Her blonde haired opponent looked at her with a smile as she chuckled before speaking.

"*Chuckle* 'G _eeettttttt dunked on_ ' I know you would use that cowardly last resort tactic that Dad and Uncle Qrow always went on about when they talked about your fighting style. They said if you were backed into a fight that us unwinnable by normal standards, you would use that knife to stab them in the back of their neck or back to survive."

Raven fainted from aura exhaustion as Yang had impaled her with a barrage of bones. As Yang followed suit by using all of her energy into her attacks. Just as Summer had sensed the amount of energy that S!Yang showed before teleporting herself along with her teammate and said teammate's daughter from an alternate timeline to Snowdin before anyone can come investigate what had happened.

They were all unaware that Qrow witnessed the two clash and needed some time to think about what he just witnessed. Ironwood would flip and try to make all his soldiers as strong as S!Yang or P!Ruby because if the two were of similar strength like the spars with Team RWBY and JNPR imply then Roman Torchwich, the White Fang, and possibly Salem herself are straight up fucked when they cross paths with these two. It made him wonder how strong Summer got in the Underground.

As the brother to Raven left. He turned off his scrolls Camera, which had been filming from when the battle continued just minutes earlier. He sent the film to Ozpin and went back inside to the guest room he and Summer got. Needing to give his brain a break after processing all the crazy shit that S!Yang and P!Ruby showed off earlier, as he subconsciously wondered if Summer was as strong, if not stronger, than those two. With that he clonked out on the bed as he hadn't been able to fully rest alone for weeks on end. He needed a break right now, and he was fully gonna take advantage of this chance.

* * *

Summer had just appeared as Frisk had just got done packing. When she got to the Skeleton Brothers/Stepsisters house in Snowdin, she saw Summer with Raven and Yang in tow and explained that she felt Yang going at it with Raven and when the two collapsed from aura exhaustion and regular exhaustion she grabbed them and teleported back here in order to avoid suspicion. Meanwhile Ozpin, Ruby, Yang (Who woke up by then), and Frisk were ready to go as everyone wished Frisk, Yang, and Ruby farewell and hoped to see them again sometime soon. When they were told a battle tournament was coming up in a few weeks, they all agreed to watch it via the signal on the TV when it comes around.

With their fairwells said, the humans and faunus teleport away and back to Beacon and now with Summer, Raven, Qrow, and Tai...

Team STRQ will be reformed as soon as the blonde father hears word of Raven and Summer and runs faster than Ruby or Summer for the last copy of the latest weapon's magazine.

* * *

Meanwhile Cinder Falls had detected a few large magical presences coming from a nearby mountain and sent Roman Torchwick and Neo to investigate. When they returned later they had a bunch of spear stabs and fire burns on their body. Neo had an annoyed look and gave Cinder a death glare while Roman had a look of anger and gave Cinder an even more threatening death glare.

"Wha-" "Don't ask, we don't want to talk about it." The bowl hat wearing criminal said plainly. Neo gave Roman a thankful look and hugged him like he was her own father, which isn't compcompletely wrong as he's her father... figure, but this was for 2 different reasons and she will forever be thankful for his kindness and understanding.

Cinder just shrugged and looked back to Beacon. Victory will be within her grasp soon enough!

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I tried to make it good which isnisn't easy if your character can overpower nearly everyone else.** **If you're curious about what happened with Roman and Neo. That'll be shown next time. But expect one new chapter in my other two main fics beforehand.** **Until then, you can guess in the Review what you think Neo is talking about with Roman's Kindness and Understanding. You can also guess pretty much everything else.** **So Favorite, Follow, and Review if you enjoyed.**


End file.
